1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a foldable tent frame, and, more particularly, a unitized foldable tent framework which readily may be raised and lowered by one person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous frameworks for tents have previously been designed. U.S. Pat. No. 1,546,222 discloses a tent framework in the form of a truncated icosahedron, the frame not being expandable or collapsible but rather being designed to be put together one piece at a time. U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,658 discloses a collapsible framework wherein the procedure for setting up the framework is time-consuming, needs more than one person, and precludes the tenting from being permanently attached to the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,091 discloses a tent frame, also in the form of a truncated icosahedron, wherein the inventor has eliminated nine of the twenty poles by replacing them with cables. This design includes assembly of loose pieces and therefore is not a true unitized, collapsible design. U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,932 discloses a truncated icosahedron without the five perimeter eave poles. One leg has been removed out of adjacent pairs of triangles to create diamonds, permitting the structure to fold, with no attempt being made to shore up the ensuing structural voids. U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,887 discloses a collapsible tent frame wherein perimeter eave poles utilize a hinged connection, as generally do base members, in the form of a solid vertex hinge which includes a plate to which ends of elongated members are pivotally connected, as by a pin-type pivot, without locking.
Some earlier designs of foldable tent frames, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,932, incorporate a hub lock member to join the various poles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,178 discloses a more complex locking hub which utilizes an internal spring to engage the lock, while in U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,552 pivotal motion of the poles is checked by a hub through rotational movement of the poles.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a foldable tent framework of unitized construction, that is, without separate parts, which can be readily raised and lowered by one person.
It also is an objective of this invention to provide a design for a foldable tent framework of unitized construction which may be used with a variety of tent shapes and sizes, to include larger family sized tents as well as simple canopy arrangements.
It also is an objective of this invention to provide a means for temporarily retaining a unitized folding tent framework in a raised position so that one person, in raising a tent, may structurally secure the framework about its perimeter without assistance.
It specifically is an objective of this invention to provide a foldable family size tent framework of unitized construction which is easily carried in a station wagon or pickup and which can be readily raised and lowered by one person.
It also is an objective of this invention to provide a locking perimeter hub, for joining elongated tent frame members of the unitized foldable tent frame at a common pivot point, which is simple, relatively inexpensive and easy to operate by one person.